


Звезда в руках демона

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Demon Bill Cipher, Drama, F/M, Harassment, Kidnapping, Mabeland, Manipulation, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Weirdmageddon, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: События Странногеддона. Вместо вечеринки с друзьями-демонами Билл навещает Мэйбл в защитной сфере и раскрывает свои истинные намерения в отношении пленницы.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Звезда в руках демона

В самой высокой башне Мэйбленда безмятежно спала его юная правительница и видела _только хорошие_ сны.

На улице, где пахло леденцами с ванилью, стояла _только хорошая_ погода, все жители страны были исключительно счастливы и пребывали _только в хорошем_ настроении. В этом чудесном месте все было _только хорошее_ , ведь таково желание Мэйбл Пайнс, а ее желания здесь единственный закон.

Яркий лучик солнца шаловливо пробрался сквозь лазейку в тяжелых шторах и оказался на лице крепко спящей девочки. Она лежала на огромной кровати, сложив руки на груди, и под полупрозрачным балдахином выглядела, словно спящая красавица со страниц известной сказки.

Солнечный зайчик ласково целовал веки Мэйбл, пока та, наконец, не проснулась. Сладко потянувшись, девочка лучезарно улыбнулась и оживленно вскочила с постели, хлопнув в ладоши. Тотчас как по волшебству все шторы раздвинулись, круглая комната наполнилась дневным светом и теплом, откуда-то заиграла бодрая музыка из восьмидесятых, а сама Мэйбл оказалась уже умыта, причесана и одета в розовый свитер с падающей звездочкой.

Гигантские стражи-вафли пришли поприветствовать свою проснувшуюся хозяйку и, убедившись в ее добром здравии, скрылись за широкими дверями в форме сердца. Девочка снова хлопнула в ладоши, и в центре красиво убранной комнаты появился Пухля. Мэйбл тут же с любовью и нежностью обняла поросенка, поцеловав того в розовый пятачок.

― Доброе утро, Пухля! Проснись и пой! Сегодня мы с тобой оторвемся по полной!

Пухля в ответ одобрительно хрюкнул и плюхнулся на пол.

― Не знаю даже что выбрать: танцы до упада, караоке или день свиданий? Ох, как же сложно быть мэром Мэйбленда, так много дел…

Пухля снова хрюкнул.

― Да знаю я, знаю, Пухля. Но для начала мы объедимся вкусняшками! ― с энтузиазмом провозгласила Мэйбл и с разбегу плюхнулась в большое мягкое кресло, на которое, похоже, вылили розовый лак с блестками.

― Вкусняшки-и-и! ― очередной хлопок, и перед креслом возник большой стол, уставленный всевозможными сладостями и фаст-фудом.

― Вот это я понимаю, королевский завтрак! Налетай, Пухля, ― активно набивая рот, прощебетала Мэйбл.

День начался превосходно.

Находясь в своем новом доме, Мэйбл Пайнс чувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете и ни за что бы не покинула эту страну чудес, которая была как будто создана специально для нее, Мэйбл.

Быстро расправившись с многочисленными угощениями, девочка теперь лениво дожевывала тост с малиновым джемом, глядя в окно, в то время как Пухля уже вовсю спал после сытной трапезы в кресле Мэйбл.

С высоты башни весь Мэйбленд был как на ладони: под радужным небом, искрившимся россыпью блесток, располагались зеленые холмы, реки, розовый водопад, парящий в воздухе остров, домики разных форм и цветов, деревья, на которых росли бургеры или рожки с мороженым… В этой удивительной стране было еще столько всего невероятного, и множество самых разных жителей проживало здесь, которых девочка любила всей душой.

Идеальное место для Мэйбл. Она действительно здесь счастлива.

В Мэйбленде не место грусти, печали и…

…реальности.

Полностью увлеченная осмотром своих владений Мэйбл даже не заметила, как за ее спиной появился незваный гость. Он бесшумно подошел к девочке вплотную и накрыл ей глаза своими ладонями.

― Угадай, кто? ― прозвучал насмешливый голос незнакомца, в котором ощущались металлические нотки.

Мэйл немедленно развернулась и увидела перед собой молодого человека. Что-то до боли знакомое было в этом незнакомце с одним глазом и неестественно желтыми волосами, но что именно, Мэйбл никак не могла понять. Молодой человек был красив и довольно высок, одет он был в желтый костюм-тройку, на голове красовался черный цилиндр, на руках ― перчатки в тон. Завершала элегантный образ черная трость, висевшая у гостя на запястье.

Именно так выглядела человеческая форма демона разума Билла Сайфера.

Мир, в котором сейчас находились Мэйбл с Биллом, был очередным гениальным творением Сайфера. Демон считал, что созданный пузырь ― его самая хитрая и дьявольская ловушка, которая только может быть.

И создал он ее лишь для одной Мэйбл. Все изначально было только ради того, чтобы удержать девчонку Пайнс в плену своих же собственных фантазий. Она просто не сможет уйти отсюда по собственной воле. Она навсегда останется с Биллом Сайфером.

В мире Мэйбл все было так, как хотела девочка, стоило ей даже просто подумать об этом. Билл дал ей полную свободу действий. Ну, или почти полную. Реальный мир был под строжайшим запретом, а сам демон разума мог не только беспрепятственно появляться здесь, но и быть кем угодно, сохраняя свои силы.

И вот, появившись перед Мэйбл в обличии человека, Билл послал ей загадочную улыбку и щелкнул пальцами. В ту же секунду взгляд девочки стал пустым, а ее руки безвольно опустились вдоль тела.

― Ну, здравствуй, Звездочка. Узнала меня?

― Да, ― после небольшой заминки последовал бесстрастный ответ девочки.

― Прекрасно! И как я тебе в моем обновленном виде? ― Билл покрутился перед Мэйбл на каблуках, давая ей рассмотреть себя со всех сторон.

Но та молча и отрешенно смотрела на демона, словно не до конца понимая, что от нее требуется.

― Не знаешь, что ответить? Понимаю, ― кивнул демон, ухмыляясь, ― я настолько потряс тебя, что ты лишилась дара речи! Не думал, что ты такая впечатлительная.

Мэйбл никак не отреагировала на слова Сайфера, что вызвало легкое раздражение у последнего. Билл принялся неторопливо бродить по комнате, поигрывая своей тростью, и каждый его шаг эхом раздавался по комнате. Оказавшись вновь рядом с девочкой, демон небрежно отодвинул ее тростью от окна и сам выглянул в него.

― Весьма кислотное местечко, Звездочка! ― присвистнул демон, оглядывая владения Мэйбл. ― Как раз в твоем духе. Я бы, конечно, внес кое-какие поправки, впрочем, все это принадлежит тебе, а я всего лишь твой гость.

Девочка по-прежнему стояла без движения и просто смотрела на Билла немигающим взглядом.

― Ладно. Мне начинает надоедать все это. Давай тогда ближе к делу, Звездочка… Я ведь сюда пришел не для того чтобы попить чай в твоем милом пряничном домике.

Демон в мгновение ока настиг неподвижную Мэйбл, протягивая к ней свои длинные руки и заключая ее в объятия. Он хотел, чтобы девочка знала, кому отныне принадлежит.

― Ты моя, Мэйбл Пайнс, ― Билл хищно посмотрел на свою жертву, которая даже не думала бежать или звать на помощь.

― Твоя, ― бездумно вторила ему Мэйбл, ее остекленевший взгляд был поднят и направлен на Билла.

― Мне по нраву твой ответ, ― довольно ухмыльнулся демон и крепко прижал Мэйбл к себе. ― Я не дам тебе уйти.

Демон разума ликовал. Он выиграл, а драгоценный приз, наконец, был в его руках.

― Я уничтожил всех твоих друзей, моя сахарная, ― Билл провел языком по щечке Мэйбл, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. ― Но особое удовольствие мне доставило, как я расквитался с твоей жалкой семейкой. Не хочешь узнать, что с ними теперь?

Девочка молча кивнула, ничуть не напуганная или расстроенная словами пленившего ее демона, но что-то неуловимое вспыхнуло в ее глазах цвета молочного шоколада.

― Их больше нет! От них не осталось даже горстки пепла, ― нежно прошептал Билл девочке прямо в губы.

Громкий торжествующий смех раздался в комнате, когда Сайфер резко отстранился от лица Мэйбл и закружил ее в каком-то дьявольском вальсе. Словно бездушная кукла в руках умелого кукловода, Мэйбл двигалась, не отрывая потухшего взгляда от своего коварного пленителя.

― Зачем я тебе? ― неожиданно для Билла спросила Мэйбл. Ее тихий равнодушный голос был так далек от ее прежнего ― веселого и задорного. Живого.

― О. Так ты еще что-то можешь. А как ты думаешь сама? ― задумчиво бросил Билл, прекратив танец.

― Не знаю…

― Нет, моя дорогая, так не пойдет! Я хочу услышать твои любые предположения, было бы ужасно скучно читать твои мысли постоянно.

― Ты… убьешь меня? ― проговорила Мэйбл вполголоса. И будто какая-то далекая и позабытая искра промелькнула в ее глазах.

― А ты умеешь удивлять, Звездочка. Несмотря на мою безупречную ловушку, ты все-таки не утратила себя до конца и даже пытаешься разобраться в происходящем, ― в металлическом голосе демона разума проскользнул намек на одобрение.

Билл отстранился и склонил голову к плечу, с любопытством разглядывая Мэйбл.

― На самом деле нет. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Во всяком случае, пока, ― зловеще изрек он и, выдержав эффектную паузу, продолжил уже более добродушно: ― Видишь ли, просто я хочу обладать тобой. Твоей душой, сердцем и телом. Всей тобой.

Сказав это, Билл мягко поддел тростью подбородок Мэйбл, заставляя ее смотреть на него. Его желтый глаз с вертикальным зрачком, казалось, видел девочку насквозь, и отчего-то Мэйбл стало невыносимо холодно. Как будто вековой лед сковал все ее тело, пронизывая своими острыми иглами. Девочку пробрал сильный озноб, и это не укрылось от цепкого взгляда демона. Его ничего не выражающее лицо оказалось в паре сантиметров от лица юной пленницы.

― Похоже, ты замерзла, Звездочка. Надо тебя согреть.

― Не над… ― робко начала Мэйбл, но ее тонкий жалобный голос тотчас утонул в безжалостном поцелуе, который собственнически запечатлел на ее губах демон.

Их первый поцелуй. Такой долгожданный и особенный для Билла Сайфера. И далеко не последний.

Билл настойчиво терзал мягкие податливые губы Мэйбл. Ее губы были восхитительно сладкими от недавно съеденного джема, и уже от этого ощущения у демона напрочь снесло голову. Его обтянутые перчатками руки крепко прижимали к себе хрупкое девичье тело, не давая бедной Мэйбл ни шанса отстраниться даже на дюйм. Ощущение Звездочки в своих руках для Сайфера было подобно господству над целой вселенной. Водоворот чувств обрушился на Билла: то был триумф, блаженство, эйфория, восторг, радость и бесконечное влечение. Он целовал Мэйбл как обезумевший. Проникнув языком к ней в рот, Билл лишь распалялся еще сильнее и жаждал ответных действий со стороны безучастной девочки. Тогда демон погрузил одну руку в ее длинные пушистые волосы, больно стягивая их на затылке. «Раз не хочет получать удовольствие, пусть испытает боль!» ― решил Сайфер, с силой прикусывая губу девочки, на которой сразу проступила яркая кровь. Билл тут же слизал ее, и лучше бы он этого не делал, ведь кровь малышки Пайнс подействовала на него как самое крепкое и опьяняющее вино.

И он мог бы целовать Мэйбл бесконечно долго, если бы его внезапно не отвлекли попытки Мэйбл вырваться. А в следующий момент к полной неожиданности демона Мэйбл отвесила ему сильную пощечину и, наконец, вырвалась из цепких рук Сайфера.

Пораженный Билл широко раскрыл свой глаз, неверяще уставившись на девочку. Он не чувствовал боли от внезапной пощечины, но демон определенно не ожидал ее от Мэйбл, которая должна была оставаться покорной и покладистой.

Сама Мэйбл сделала шаг назад и прижала ладонь к губам, на которых еще горело пламя недавнего поцелуя. Ее взгляд обрел ясность, она смотрела на Билла как впервые. Очнувшись от его дьявольского морока, девочка потрясенно осознавала происходящее. Диппер, дядя Стэн, дядя Форд, Зус, Вэнди, Кэнди, Гренда… Их действительно нет в живых? Больше всего на свете Мэйбл желала, чтобы все оказалось лишь страшным сном, нелепым кошмаром. Всего-то и нужно, что ущипнуть себя за руку и проснуться в теплой постели на уже таком родном и любимом чердаке в Хижине Чудес…

― Ненавижу тебя! Убийца! ― закричала Мэйбл, плача от боли и охватившего ее отчаяния. Она не хотела верить словам демона. Это не могло быть правдой. Девочка не понимала, что происходит, как она угодила в плен к демону разума. Только что она сбежала в лес, обидевшись на брата, потом разговаривала с Блендином и… все померкло. Как это могло случиться? Неужели это все по ее вине? Мэйбл сама повелась на его уговоры, сама дала заключить себя в ловушку и была еще счастлива от этого! Девочка с горечью смотрела на Сайфера, которого всегда знала и помнила в иной форме, и чувствовала, как все внутри нее разрывается и кровоточит.

― Ты… ― начал угрожающе надвигаться Билл, от которого исходила мрачная аура, и девочка в ужасе отшатнулась от него, на дрожащих ногах отбегая к двери. ― Как ты смогла снять мои чары, девочка? А я думал, только у меня припрятаны тузы в рукаве!

Билл ловко щелкнул пальцами, и дверь растворилась, будто ее и не было никогда. Еще одна небольшая лазейка, которую оставил для себя демон, иначе он оказался бы крайне уязвим в своем же собственном творении. Мэйбл в страхе оглянулась и беспомощно прижалась спиной к стене. Быстро пробежавшись взглядом по комнате, она судорожно пыталась придумать, как ей сбежать от этого безумца, но выхода нигде не было. Мэйбл могла бы создать новую дверь, но с таким же успехом она снова исчезла бы прямо у нее на глазах.

― А знаешь, так мне нравится даже больше! Я думал, что сделать из тебя послушную марионетку будет неплохим развлечением, но как же я ошибался! ― безумно расхохотался Сайфер, бросив на девочку удовлетворенный взгляд. ― Кричи! Плачь! Убегай! Я готов играть в эту игру с тобой вечно.

Мэйбл уже стояла у одного из окон, опираясь на подоконник и опасливо поглядывая назад. Башня действительно была очень высокой. В голове девочки на долю секунды появилась шальная мысль. Она нахмурилась, поджав губы.

― Рано или поздно я умру, Сайфер. И скорее рано, потому что я не собираюсь быть твоей игрушкой! Но пока я жива, я сделаю все, чтобы отомстить тебе за жизнь дорогих мне людей! ― голос Мэйбл сорвался, когда она вспомнила о брате, дядюшках и друзьях. Слишком больно. Горячие слезы вновь хлынули из ее покрасневших глаз, и девочка поспешила их вытереть рукавом свитера.

― Ха-ха! Да, именно такой я тебя и хочу. Не тем жалким подобием тебя без чувств и эмоций, страстей и желаний. Вот она, настоящая ты, ― восхищенно пробормотал Билл, даже не обращая внимания на угрозы, прозвучавшие с уст его пленницы.

Билл медленно двинулся в сторону девочки, гипнотизируя ее своим единственным глазом.

Страх парализовал тело и мысли Мэйбл, которая не знала, куда ей деваться, и напряженно ждала дальнейших действий Билла, решив бороться до самого конца.

― Рано или поздно умрешь, говоришь? ― вкрадчиво начал Билл, повторяя недавние слова Мэйбл. ― И скорее рано? О, нет-нет-нет. Так не пойдет, девочка. Как я уже сказал ранее, я не дам тебе умереть. Если только не захочу того сам. Так что ты будешь жить и радовать меня своим существованием еще очень и очень долго!

― Но как?..

― Для меня нет ничего невозможного, Звездочка! Я ― величайший из демонов, ха-ха-ха! Теперь, когда я обрел физическое тело, мои способности поистине безграничны! Для меня сделать тебя бессмертной также легко, как превратить весь Гравити Фолз в горящие руины. И по твоим полным ужаса красивым глазкам я вижу, что ты, наконец, начинаешь осознавать свое нынешнее положение.

― Нет, этого не может быть… ― всхлипнула Мэйбл.

― Еще как может, ― довольно оскалился Билл.

― Ты хочешь сделать из меня рабыню? ― девочка была слишком потрясена свалившейся на нее пугающей догадкой.

― Вот и не угадала, Звездочка, ― нараспев ответил Сайфер. ― Я хочу тебя в качестве моей возлюбленной, если так тебе будет более понятно.

― Никогда! После всего, что ты сделал…

― О, ты полюбишь меня, Мэйбл. Даже не сомневайся в этом. Ведь пока ты здесь, полностью в моей власти, ты никогда не покинешь меня. Теперь у тебя больше никого нет, кроме меня. Тебе некуда бежать. Можешь не надеяться на спасение. Я уничтожу любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к тебе. Даже посмотреть на тебя. Ты только моя.

― Я никогда не полюблю такого как ты, треугольник! Я буду ненавидеть тебя! ― твердо произнесла Мэйбл, с отвращением глядя на Билла.

― Тем увлекательнее будет нам вместе, ведь впереди у нас целая вечность! ― демон криво улыбнулся в ответ, мечтательно прикрыв глаз.

― Да лучше всю жизнь быть одной, чем с таким как ты, ― упавшим голосом проронила Мэйбл, опустив опухшие глаза, уныние все сильнее накатывало на девочку. ― Лучше никогда не выходить из этой башни, чем видеть тебя…

Биллу были крайне неприятны прозвучавшие в его адрес слова Мэйбл, но он ничем это не показал. Напротив, он попробовал превратить их в шутку.

― Как принцесса в башне, да? А кто же я? Злодей? Банально. Может, твой прекрасный принц? Слишком мелко. Тогда что на счет короля?..

В тот же момент девочка решительно вздернула подбородок и со всех ног бросилась в противоположную сторону, надеясь успеть создать спасительную дверь. Но к несчастью для девочки Билл оказался быстрее: он материализовался перед Мэйбл и больно поймал ее за запястья, насильно привлекая к себе.

― Куда это ты собралась посреди беседы, принцесса? ― злобно начал Сайфер. От былого веселья не осталось и следа. Демон выглядел взбешенным и еще более опасным.

― Подальше от тебя, ― выплюнула раздосадованная Мэйбл, демонстративно отвернув лицо от Билла.

― Смотри на меня, когда я говорю с тобой! Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела только на меня… ― голос Сайфера стал ниже и глубже.

Но Мэйбл упрямо проигнорировала требования Сайфера. Тогда он схватил ее одной рукой за шею и, не давая опомниться, грубо прижался губами к губам девочки. Его глаз стал кроваво-красным, показывая степень гнева и раздражения демона.

Растерянная Мэйбл не сразу начала сопротивляться, но ощутив горячие губы Билла на своих, девочка тут же забилась в его руках. Пылкость и напористость Билла столкнулись с очередными попытками Мэйбл освободиться. Она отчаянно колотила руками по груди Сайфера, но тот будто ничего не чувствовал.

Билл нехотя отстранился, соблазнительно облизнувшись. Он дерзко положил руку на бедро Мэйбл, ненавязчиво забираясь пальцами под край юбки. Румянец покрыл щеки девочки, которая в панике пыталась уйти от неприятных и непристойных прикосновений демона.

― Я бы поставил на тебе свою метку, Звездочка. Собственность Билла Сайфера! ― хрипло зашептал Билл Сайфер на ухо девочки, кусая его. ― Как тебе, а? Это было бы великолепно! Ха-ха-ха!

― Не смей… Меня… Трогать! ― яростно прошипела Мэйбл, сжав руки в кулаки. Ее карие глаза метали гневные молнии, густые каштановые волосы начали развеваться, словно от невидимого ветра, и в то же мгновение вокруг Мэйбл закрутился мощный вихрь, который отшвырнул бесцеремонного демона подальше от девочки. Все предметы в комнате валялись на полу в полном беспорядке. Массивная хрустальная люстра грозно покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Сама же Мэйбл изумленно оглядывалась, не понимая, что только что произошло.

― Упс, кажется, я настолько увлекся, что упустил из виду, что тут все подчиняется тебе, принцесса, ― хлопнул себя по лбу осклабившийся Сайфер, развалившись в куче мягких игрушек.

Он проворно поднялся на ноги, поправив бабочку и лацканы на пиджаке, и отвесил шутливый поклон, приподняв цилиндр.

― Только попробуй еще раз ко мне приблизиться, ― с ненавистью прошептала Мэйбл.

― С радостью воспользуюсь твоим приглашением и непременно попробую! Что ж, рад был повидаться, Звездочка, хотел бы еще тут поболтать с тобой, но сама понимаешь, Странногеддон требует моего обязательного присутствия и активных действий. Пора повергнуть в хаос весь мир, ха-ха! ― смех демона был подобен скрежету металла. ― А тебе лучше забыть о нашем сегодняшнем свидании, конфетка. Я создал этот утопичный мирок специально для тебя, поэтому будь хорошей девочкой и наслаждайся своим пребыванием здесь. Но ты не волнуйся, я верну твою память в целостности и сохранности, когда загляну сюда в следующий раз.

― Я не хочу этого… Не надо… ― Мэйбл испуганно покачала головой и начала медленно идти вдоль стены, тем самым увеличивая расстояние между ней и Биллом.

― У тебя просто нет другого выбора, ― снисходительно сказал демон, наблюдая за действиями девочки, и широкая улыбка озарила его красивое лицо. ― А теперь... спи…

― Нет! ― только и успела крикнуть Мэйбл, прежде чем провалиться в забытье. Совсем как недавно в лесу, где Билл обманом забрал у нее межпространственную трещину и разбил ее, начав конец света.

Билл мгновенно подхватил обмякнувшее тело девочки и с легкостью поднял ее на руки. Заплаканное лицо спящей Мэйбл выглядело спокойным, умиротворенным и полностью лишенным любых тревог.

Бережно уложив Мэйбл на величественную кровать, Сайфер лег рядом, подперев рукой голову. Демон чувствовал какое-то умиротворение. Он снова и снова пропускал сквозь свои пальцы длинные каштановые пряди, беззастенчиво любуясь их обладательницей. Его жадный горящий взгляд был прикован к бледному лицу девочки. Сейчас Мэйбл казалась ему очаровательнее и обворожительнее всех тех раз, когда он видел ее.

Она была слишком добра и хороша для него, но как бы Билл это не осознавал, он не мог подарить ей свободу. Даже если это причинит ей новую боль.

Во все времена демонам была чужда любовь, но по какой-то странной причине Билл был по-настоящему одержим Мэйбл Пайнс и страстно желал любви от этой смертной девчонки. А когда Билл Сайфер чего-то хочет, он это получает. И абсолютно неважно какой ценой.

― Когда-нибудь ты станешь моей королевой, ― ласково произнес Билл, бережно вкладывая в сложенные руки девочки материализовавшуюся черную розу. ― Обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы ты сама этого пожелала.

Билл был полностью уверен в своих словах и нисколько не лгал девочке в своем обещании. Это был лишь вопрос времени, которое у них было в избытке.

Однако в одном Сайфер все-таки солгал Мэйбл, сказав ранее, что убил ее родных и друзей. Слишком сильным было искушение увидеть боль утраты в глазах его Звездочки. Заставить ее страдать, как страдал он, когда видел ее на стороне врагов и идущую против него. Когда не мог быть рядом с ней… Но теперь Сайфер собирался как можно скорее исправить это вопиющую оплошность, а именно убить всех, кто был дорог Мэйбл. У нее не должно быть никого дороже, чем Билл. И пока она была надежно спрятана в его хитроумной ловушке, Билл со своей демонической свитой жестоко развлечется с остатками жителей Гравити Фолз. Особенно с ненавистными Пайнсами, которых он сотрет с лица земли в первую очередь.

Теперь Мэйбл находилась в руках Билла, и никто во всей необъятной вселенной не заберет ее у него. Никто и ничто не встанет между ними.

С этими темными мыслями властолюбивый демон разума покинул уютные покои своей пленницы и переместился в парящую над полуразрушенным городом мрачную цитадель кошмаров. Вернув себе прежний облик, Билл Сайфер свирепой тучей пролетел над веселящимися монстрами и занял свое законное место на ужасающем троне застывшей агонии рода людского.

Вся музыка тут же стихла, и присутствовавшие в зале демоны как один замерли в ожидании нового приказа своего повелителя.

А тем временем в самой высокой башне Мэйбленда безмятежно спала его юная правительница и видела _только хорошие_ сны.

_05.09.2019_


End file.
